Love of Another
by RuTheSnowQueen
Summary: Sasuke cheats on Naruto so Naruto runs away from Konaha bad things happen but someone comes and helps him. This is my first story constructive criticism only no flames.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic please don't flame

Rookie 9-18

Chapter 1

Naruto was lying in a pool of his own blood, juices, tears and rain. He was in a dark forest. The past few hours were still a blur to him. From what he could remember today had been a really bad day for him.

Flashback

_Naruto was on his way to Sasuke's house because he wanted to surprise his boyfriend since he had come back early from a month long mission. He was so excited that he was practically a blur to look at in the evening. When he got there he called out 'Sasuke teme open up. It's me Naru chan' Naruto received no answer so he tried the door and to his surprise the door was unlocked. Naruto walked inside and a strange smell hit him in his face it smelled like sweat and something else he just couldn't identify at the moment. Naruto looked around for Sasuke anywhere so finally he went to the bedroom and there he found sasuke in bed naked with some random guy._

'_WTF is going on here Sasuke?' Sasuke and the guy **(who will be referred to as Luca)** then looked up and in a flash separated from each other and onto the floor. 'Naruto it is not what it looks like.' Not what it looks like, so tell me sasuke what does it looks like to you.' 'I was going to tell you' 'going to tell me that just means you were going to break up with me because you found someone else' Naruto was close to tears now but didn't want to cry in front of Sasuke. 'Naruto calm down. You can get over this.' 'EXCUSE ME?? I can't freak out in this situation. You know what I'm leaving Sasuke.' _

_Naruto jumped out the window and into the night, he continued to act like a shadow and sneak into the forest and ran away from Sasuke and all of the embarrassment in Konoha he knew he was going to get if he stayed there and let the news spread about this. He stopped under a tree and started to cry. 'Oh so the Kyuubi brat has feelings' Naruto looked up and saw 6 men all shinobi. He decided to let them do whatever they wanted to him so they could just leave him alone or maybe they could just kill him so he wouldn't have to suffer anyone. 'Let's have some fun shall we' they grabbed him and then raped him repeatedly,** (I don't want to go in to depth nor do I know how)** they also bruised him pretty badly and then left him for dead. Naruto did not know when it had started to rain but he just didn't care anymore. He felt himself losing consciousness and fell into a deep sleep._

End Flashback

So here he was in a forest lost because he had not been looking where he had been going and then all of a sudden he had a depressing thought '_I'm dirty, in more ways than one. No one will ever love me. I might as well finish the job they started.' _Naruto took a random kunai and was about to slit his wrists when he heard a voice say 'Naruto gone for less than a day and this is how you turn out.'

Ooohhhhhh cliffy

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I would like to ask you who would be best suited for Naruto's savior

I'm thinking of putting Gaara .please tell me if you have any suggestions

p.s Sasuke will be the bad guy


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello~ Is there anybody out theeeeere?~ Just wanted to apologize for the long break *coughfouryearscough* between this and the first chapter. What happened was that I had started to write this a long time ago but my sister, who I had allowed to read it, told me it was very corny. Heartbroken I stopped writing and haven't tried since. Of course life, love depression and drama also was involved but que sera sera. **

**But I wanted to try now and I just want to say thanks to all those who read it and thought that my 12 year old self's writing was not trash. Special mention to those who reviewed and alerted the fic, over the years I was filled with joy but also shame considering I never left fan fiction or anything ( it's like crack honestly but in so many different flavours). I'm sorry and I thank you. Also, I probably won't fix the first chapter to my now style of writing as I get embarrassed reading my writing from so long ago. Here goes.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. He should be set free out into the ocean where he will swim with the other wha- oops wrong story. Naruto is the thought child of Masashi Kishimoto. Not mine.**

Chapter 2

He knew that voice. In fact, he knew it very well. In fact it he had heard it the day before during his mission but that seemed like a dream of long ago. Deep and soothing from years of few words spoken, it was the voice belonging to a dear friend that had helped him bring back his once beloved Sasuke. No, that wasn't right; even now he was still beloved. Naruto knew this to be true because at the thought of the raven haired shinobi Naruto could not withstand a wince, immediately regretting it as that small action made him once again aware of not only the large range of bodily harm he but as well as the deep aching emotional pain that he could feel tearing at his heart, soul and mind.

Looking up from the painful task he was about to complete, Naruto was met with the very familiar and truly piercing stare of a pair of turquoise eyes, narrowed to near-slits as their owner looked over his abused body.

"G-Gaara! W-W-what are YOU doing here?" exclaimed Naruto, his voice coarse and broken after the time he spent screaming and pleading to be spared. Inside Naruto was scared. 'Why was it him, why of all people? Shouldn't he be at his mansion swamped with work?' Surely the young Kazekage had a lot to keep him occupied at his home.

Naruto knew that Gaara would figure out what happened and then he would see that Naruto was worthless and disgusting, which is what Sasuke must have thought to have been with another person in their home. Naruto couldn't bear the idea that one of his closest friends and the only person to have ever fully understand the pain he had to bear abandoning him and turned his head away in shame. Tears appeared in his eyes as he waited to hear scalding words leave his soon to be former friend's mouth.

"We are near the borders of Suna, which you just left so I became suspicious that I thought I sensed your chakra nearing the village in an odd pattern. However before reaching it became unsteady and dropped dangerously low. I snuck out to investigate and found you. Like _this._"

The last word was said with such venom that Naruto immediately shrank in to himself thinking that Gaara was repulsed by the sight of him and would offer no assistance to him. Hopefully the Kazekage would quickly leave such sullied trash and he would be able to end his life quickly.

Noticing what had happened and questioning the reason as to why, Gaara continued speaking. "Naruto, what happened to you? You are acting out of character and look to be distressed. Who did you battle with to have left you in such a state?"

Naruto was startled from his train of thought at hearing these words.

'Battle? He thinks these are battle wounds? Well of course someone as great as Gaara would not even think of _**that **_happening to anyone in his village. He would never be treated like this, overcoming his status as a jinchuriki and becoming Suna's beloved Kazekage while I am just no one, filth to be used and discarded. Sasuke just used me for sex all along, those men used me, and it is probably all I'm meant for', thought Naruto depressingly.

After all, they could be as rough as they want knowing that he would continue to heal. The perfect toy be broken and abused while taking out their frustrations all for him to slowly heal with the help of the Kyuubi's chakra and for the cycle to start again.

Releasing a somewhat broken laugh Naruto began talk, his vocals already beginning to heal. "Ha, battle wounds? Do you think these are really battle wounds? My clothes are ripped to shreds and blood is running down my thighs but there are no gashes that can be that high to give that kind of trail. I wish these were combat injuries. Then the damage would just be on the outside."His voice became louder as he became more agitated and upset and tears began to form in his eyes. "I wouldn't have this painful damage to my heart. It feels like it has been stabbed over and over and then set on fire. First I found Sasuke cheating on me, then with that on my mind I was distracted and jumped. My mind is screaming the words those six men said to me…."

By this time Gaara had pieced together the puzzle and was revolted by what was being practically screamed at him. With wide eyes and clenched fists, he was stunned into listening to the sickening words his dearest friend was throwing at him. While Gaara may have been immobile, his sand was like waves crashing continually against the sides of his gourd. Restless and connected to emotions the grains began to trickle out of his gourd, ready to release his growing anger and loathing in a bloody way remnant to the days Shukaku was still sealed inside him.

Now, Naruto was indeed hysterically screaming as he continued his tale, thick tears rolling down his face as he sobbed due the pain of recollecting the awful events of the day. "…as they repeatedly forced themselves upon me over and over again as I screamed at them to show mercy. Words like Whore, slut, monster, worthless Kyuubi filth." His sobs began to subside as his voice grew weaker, yet countless tears were still streaming from the normally bright blue eyes filled with happiness and love for all of his friends and his whole village. His eyes were dulled with a deep aching abyss of pain so heartrending that Gaara felt his own heart ache at his friend's sorrow. Trailing off Naruto, clenching at his chest began to softly murmur, more to himself than to his audience. "Why did this happen to me? I loved Sasuke; still do, even when he hurt this badly. I love Konoha and want to be the best Hokage to protect everyone in the village. If so, then why? Why me? So what if the Kyuubi is inside me, I am still a person. Maybe I am really am worthless, after all Gaara was able to become Kazekage way before me and he had it much worse than I did with the Shukaku. I should have slit my wrists anyways. Maybe this is all I'm good for. To be someone's dirty who-

Naruto was suddenly cut off from his self-loathing tirade by an explosion of sand from Gaara's gourd as it began to pour out and strike out at the surrounding trees demolishing them instantly in powerfully charged attacks. Gawking at the cascade of splinters being launched in every direction, Naruto noticed that a portion of Gaara's sand was enveloped around Gaara and himself protecting them from the mass destruction around them. Glancing over at Gaara, Naruto was held by the sight of the Kazekage. Shaking in barely controlled rage, barely because Naruto knew the damage could be a lot worse around them, Gaara seemed to be fighting with himself to not rampage the entire forest down. But what really captivated Naruto was the sight of Gaara's eyes locked on to him. Narrowed, the normally serene turquoise eyes were lit by a red glint that while spoke of bloodlust were ablaze due to an inside fire of fluid emotion that seemed to rival the shinobi's red hair. Looking into them, Naruto was oddly not afraid to be burnt by the anger and rage, but instead was warmed for some reason instead, at last noticing how cold he was, inside and out.

After a lifetime of seconds Gaara finally spoke "Don't **EVER** say those words." His normal smooth voice more of an animalistic growl. "**EVER**. Throw away your worthless life? That is foolishness. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are a hero to many and the best person I have ever had the privilege to exchange fists with. You changed me so completely that without you there would be no Gaara Kazekage of Suna. I strived to be someone like YOU and am forever thankful to have met you. Sasuke is a fool to have ever left you alone when you were younger, let alone cheat on someone as bright and spirited as you who completely devoted their heart to him. He wasn't worthy of you. You did _**not**_ deserve this and you shouldn't let those disgusting worms even dampen that spirit for even a second. They are the true monsters here and when I find them, which is inevitable, no mercy will be shown as they demonstrated none to you."

Gaping with his mouth wide, Naruto was shocked to hear so many words spoken from the normally reserved Gaara and with such emotion too. The fact that it was all praise to him had tinted his cheeks and caused tears to form in his eyes. Stammering Naruto began to protest the words, not fully believing them after his dark day. " H-Ha Ha, yeah right, even if that were true, no one would care about me now. Not after the news that Sasuke left me and then my being used as a sex toy by those shinobi spreads. No one will ever love me again as I'm now fil-"

Again he was interrupted, this time by a growl as he was tackled to the now still forest floor. Wincing in pain from his injuries, but knowing he had experienced worse physically, Naruto looked into the blazing eyes of the shinobi above him. With a dangerous tone in his voice Gaara began to speak again. "You are neither dirty nor filthy. Even now after these awful experiences I can see sparks of the Naruto I know shine through and he is so pure and vivid. You can and will be loved again. In fact…"

Naruto froze. Gaara wasn't doing what he thought he was. But in fact he was. Gaara, aloof, formal, brave, loyal warm strong Gaara, had begun to nuzzle the side of Naruto's face. His words were now being spoken in a warm whisper directly into Naruto's ears bringing warmth again into his cheeks.

"…after hearing what you went through, I love you even more."

'What? He loves me? He loved me? How long has he felt this way?' Naruto was in complete shock at the words uttered. Never had he imagined that his closest friend loved him. He had actually believed that Gaara was asexual and didn't think of anyone beyond terms such as comrades, friends and family.

Noticing Naruto's state, Gaara sighed quietly and got up, pulling Naruto along with him. Without saying a word to him, Gaara slung Naruto into his arms and began gathering his sand beneath his feet. Embarrassed and suddenly self-conscious Naruto began to protest. However that was silenced by an intense look from very close, very intense eyes.

"I'm taking you to Suna. You will stay with me as you recover from your injuries…" This was accompanied by a pointed look that told Naruto that Gaara wasn't just talking about the physical ones but also the deeper emotional one that would be rubbed raw as soon as he got close to his own village and faced everyone. "…until I think you are ready to go back to Konoha."

"What? With you as in..?"

"As in my home of course, I will ask Temari to set up the room closest to where I will be so that I may be as available as possible. I do not want to see you hurting and will be at your side if ever you need me. Of course this does not mean I want anything in return. Don't think for a second that just because of what I told you that you have to reciprocate in any way. You are my dearest friend first and foremost and I would do this in any case."

Even as he said these words Naruto was sure that he wouldn't be able to forget what Gaara told him. It was so shocking to him and he knew that his time spent with Gaara would change something in their friendship. He just wasn't sure if it would be for the better or for worse. Sighing into the warmth that Naruto that avidly trying to ignore was actually Gaara's chest, he felt himself slipping into the arms of sleep. Which of course was really Gaara's arms but he could be dense if he wanted to be. As he felt the sand beneath him begin to raise them up and move Naruto knew that when he awoke that he would be in Suna, specifically in Gaara's home, to stay with Gaara, who had told Naruto that he loved him. Drifting off into what Naruto knew would be a deep peaceful sleep; the last thought to cross his mind was in a strangely giddy tone.

'He loves me…'

**AN: Well that's what I got done today. LOL! Gaara destroying the trees is his version of one of my fave shoujo cliché moves; the punching of the wall. The guys just love showing how emotional they are feeling by punching them. I love it and have tried it ( softly of course). Not the wisest plan ever and did not make me feel more emotionally settled or even manry. Oh well. Of course I have plans (the definition varies) for Naruto to confront his demons which include Sasuke. Or if you guys think this is ok, it can just be open ended like this. The men will probably just have an "unfortunate" accident one day travelling anywhere near Suna, maybe just anywhere. Also unfortunately is I just wing my writing and have no idea if this is where I wanted this to go. **

**Please tell me what you think.~**


End file.
